365 Letters To You
by I'mADinosaurRawrr
Summary: "I wrote you 365 letters, to let you know how much you mean to me." Rocky Blue is getting anonymous letters, but from who? She doesn't know that yet, but by the time she does, she's afraid of the answer. Rocky x Cece .


_**Hello beautiful people! So this story has been in my head for a while now and it won't leave. And you guys are probably like ' whaaaat? ' because you guys know that I ship Deuce x Cece so hard . But I decided to let the voice in my head win, so enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my weird imagination. **_

* * *

_ Epilogue _

Raquel Blue sat on her bed, she had been reading the same book for almost an hour. Everyone joked about her always reading and not hanging out as much, but this was how she'd rather spend a saturday night. She felt as if she had forgotten something, but she wasn't quite sure what it was. Her mind flickered back to her small book bag that was thrown carelessly on the floor. She slipped onto the floor, making her way into the back pack. She felt around before her hand landed on a piece of folded paper. Her eyes widened. She had gotten a letter today.

She grasped it lightly before pulling it out, and making her way back to the bed. She's been getting anonymous letters from someone, each one telling her how beautiful she was and how they liked her. This has been going on for about a month. She hasn't told Cece about it, she wasn't exactly sure why though. '_**She'll probably just get jealous that she's not getting any letters anyway' **_Rocky thought. Her eyes widened as she read the first line.

_' Dear Raquel, '_

_Tonight's the night. It's time. I have to end it, but before I do I might as well give myself away. And no, don't feel bad. Don't feel guilty. This isn't your fault. It's meant to be this way. I don't deserve to be happy. I don't deserve life. I don't deserve you. You're so beautiful Raquel, and you don't even know. You make me so happy, and you picked me up every time I was down. By the end you'll know who I am, but don't try to be a superhero. I want this. You'll probably be too late anyway. __I've loved you for a long time._

_I'm no longer going to call you by your full name, knowing how much you hate it. Rocky, you mean so much to me. I've known you for so long, and i'm honestly scared to say goodbye to you. We have so many memories. Remember when they were making fun of me and you stood up for me? You did that so many times, I haven't got to thank you properly for all of the times. Remember how we felt when we first danced on Shake It Up Chicago? You danced so gracefully, as if you had no worries at all._

_The reason I haven't told you my feelings for you, is because I know that you wouldn't possibly feel the same way. You don't and you never will. I know this for a fact. But, I know that you're freaking out trying to find out who I am. And you're most likely scared of the results. I'm Cece Jones. Or Cecelia Avery Jones. I'm sorry Rocky, I know you hate me. I've taken advantage of you. I'm so sorry. I just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I love you so much. Goodbye Rocky._

_- Cecelia Avery Jones_

Rocky had so much emotions swirling around at once, her heart hurt, and tears flooded down her cheeks. She was confused, hurt, but she wasn't mad at the redhead at all. She was just **_hurt_. **She soon realized what she just read, throwing the paper down and struggling to put her boots on. She ran out of the door. '_C'mon, where would she go? Please. I don't have much time. Where would she be?' _The brunette silently prayed that she wasn't too late. Rocky felt like she couldn't breathe, as if all of the oxygen was rushing out of her body. Realization hit her, and she slapped her forehead. "The roof!" she exclaimed running up the stairs.

She rushed through the door, throwing it open carelessly as it banged off the wall. The delicate snow falling upon her made it hard for her to see. She sloshed through the snow, in search for her best friend. She saw a lock of red hair. She watched the smaller girl fall backwards over the ledge, her eyes closed. She almost looked peaceful. That scared Rocky. "Cece!" she screamed running towards her. She latched onto something, anything. She then realized what she had grabbed was Cece's hand. _Oh thank god._

**New story! Review x give me your feedback. Love you guys, forever x always. Rawrr :c**


End file.
